


Saturday Morning Guitar Sessions

by ariallane



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bruno Mars - Freeform, Children, Disney, Drinking, F/M, Florida, Guitars, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Oasis, Pregnancy, Singing, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallane/pseuds/ariallane
Summary: One-shots of Chris playing the guitar to Sammie during moments of their relationship.





	1. Just The Way You Are

Two hours. That’s how long Sammie had been working one Saturday morning. Her least favorite thing was having to bring work home over the weekend. She had been so focused on what she was doing, she didn’t even notice Chris sitting down next to her, wearing only his boxer briefs.

“What ya doing?” Chris leaned over, trying to sneak a peak of what she was doing.

“I’m trying to update my gradebook, respond the emails and plan for the week. Why? Do you have anything you wanna do?” Sammie continued to work, not look up at Chris.

“No, I was just wondering what you were up to. You don’t normally bring homework.”

Sammie closed her eyes, hung her head, and sighed. He was right, she normally didn’t bring homework. But this past week was so hectic she fell behind.

“You’re right. I don’t normally bring work home. It’s just I fell behind with the crazy week we had, I need to get all of this done.” 

“What if I did something to cheer you up?”

Sammie looked opened her eyes and looked over at Chris who grabbed his guitar that was sitting next to the couch, that he had brought into the living room. 

“Chris, no. Please! You can’t play your guitar, I forbid it!” Sammie couldn’t keep from smiling. She loved when Chris whipped out his guitar and played it for her.

“Oh yes! I’m playing, Babe. And there’s nothing you can do about it.” Chris propped the guitar on his leg and put his fingers on the right cords before he began to play one of Sammie’s favorite songs. 

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day.

Sammie rolled her eyes when Chris broke out singing. He knew how to distract her from her work and forget all the things she had to get done. 

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

She smiled and shook her head as Chris sung the lyrics. It was one of her favorite songs the first of many songs Chris learned to play for her. 

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Sammie put her computer on the coffee table, stood up and held her hand out to Chris.

“You don’t wanna hear more? I thought you loved this song?” Chris furrowed his brows, confused why Sammie stopped him playing.

“I do love this song. But I would for you to show me how much you love me instead of singing to me.” Sammie smirked, cocking a brow. 

Chris quickly soon realized what Sammie meant. He put down his guitar, stood up, put his hand in hers, and let her lead the way to the bedroom for what would be a whole different type of session.


	2. Wonderwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sings "their" song.

The sound of Beyonce ran through the house as Sammie cooked breakfast for her and Chris. This had become routine for the two, something they’d been doing shortly after they had gotten married.

She shook her butt while flipping the bacon as she sang along to 7-11

Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap it  
Foot up, my foot up  
Hold up now my foot up  
I'm spinnin' my foot up  
Foot up yeah my foot up  
I'm spinnin' my foot up  
Put my foot down yeah my hands up  
My hands up, my hands up  
(Flexin')  
Flexin' while my hands up  
My hands up, my hands up  
…

She was rudely interrupted when Chris came into the kitchen, wrapping himself around Sammie while turning off the blaring music. His sudden appearance and the fact that he grabbed her, made her jump out of fright.

“Jesus fucking...what the shit, Chris?” Sammie turned around, scared shitless. “I’m dealing with greasy bacon here! Didn’t your mother tell you to not scare a lady?” She turned back around to continue fixing breakfast. 

“You should have seen your face. It was priceless.” Chris doubled over in laughter, grabbing his left boob in the process.

“I’m about two seconds away from taking the grease in this pan and showing you something priceless.” 

“Well what if I made it up to you somehow.” 

Turning around, Sammie asked, “What did ya have in mind?”

“You’ll just have to come with me and find out.” He held his hand out for her to take it.

“One sec. Let me put this bacon on the paper towel first.” 

****  
“Chris, what is this?” She looked around the living room to see he had picked up the room from the two of them spending the night down there last night. 

“Well, I wanted to do something for you since you’re always doing stuff for others. And, well, I’m just trying to show you a token of appreciation.”

“Well, I have to say, this may have been the nicest thing someone has done for me because they wanted to. But something tells me you have something else planned.”

“What makes you say that?” He looked around, avoiding eye contact.

“I just know you, Chris. After six years together and two kids, I know you. And besides, you shipped our kids off to your mom’s for the night. So spill it.” She put her hands on her hips, feeling pretty confident about herself. 

“Fine you got me.” Chris pulled out his guitar. “I taught myself a new song.”

“You did, huh?” She shook her head and smiled. As cheesy as it sounded, Sammie loved when Chris played the guitar and she got excited when he learned a new song just for her.

Sammie sat down on the couch while Chris settled in with his guitar. 

“I’m not gonna play you the entire song for two reasons: one being I don’t remember all the lyrics, and two I’m starving.”

“That’s fine.” She giggled. “I just wanna hear what you learned this time."

He began strumming the guitar to the melody of the song. Sammie instantly recognized the song and couldn’t hide the huge smile growing across her face. 

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Sammie couldn’t help but move her head to the beat of the song. She began to sway her body as Chris kept singing. 

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

This song had somewhat of a personal meaning to the two. After one of their downfalls years ago, this song had come on the radio while in the car and resonated with them. It had forced them to come to terms with how they felt and what they meant to each other.

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Tears had began to prick in Sammie’s eyes. “You learned one of our songs.”

“I had to learn this at some point. You mean more to me than anything...well you and the kids.”

“I know what you mean. Thank you, Chris. This has to be one the sweetest things you’ve ever done for me.” She scooted across the couch to Chris and pressed a long soft kiss to his lips.

“You’re welcome, Baby.” He kissed her back. “As much as I would love to continue this I’m starving. How about we go eat some breakfast, my wonderwall?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


	3. Cinderella and her Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a family gather of singing and cute family times at the Evans home.

“Momma, sing...Daddy.”

Sammie looked up and smiled at Maddie who stood in the doorway of the home office that Sammie and Chris shared.

“You wanna sing songs? Is Daddy ready for us?” Maddie nodded

Sammie got up from the desk and let the little girl lead her into the kitchen.

********  
Andy helped Chris set up their mock 'campfire' area. With it being nearly Christmas time, it was too cold for an outdoor campfire. Therefore, Chris had decided to set one up for the family in the house. 

He had let Sammie get some work done while he entertained the kids by playing in the playroom. He had brought in some construction paper from the craft room and with the assistance from Andrew and Madison, they made their very own campfire.

The girls came in from the kitchen with Maddie carrying a big bowl of popcorn while Sammie managed to carry two sippy cups of juice for the kids, a beer for Chris, and a glass of water for herself. 

After she gave everyone their drink, Sammie sat down on a pillow and leaned back against the couch. 

Maddie crawled into Sammie’s lap, while Andrew leaned against one of Sammie’s arms. 

“Okay kiddos, what do we want Daddy to play tonight?” Chris loved camping and wanted to share his love of the outdoors with his children, even if it was too cold outside. 

“How about the bunny foo foo song!” Andy yelled, before shoving popcorn into his mouth.

“Shhh, Andrew, no yelling in the house, Sweetie.” Sammie calmly told the little boy.

“Sowry, Momma.” He snuggled up a little closer to Sammie.

“Bunny foo foo it is! Maddie, baby, do you know this song?” Chris asked his little Disney princess.

She shook her head no. But the word bunny made her smile so she was content.

Little bunny Foo Foo  
Went hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice  
And bopping them on the head

“Daddy, bunny not nice.” Maddie’s brow furrowed.

Chris chuckled, “No he isn’t, princess.”

Maddie’s facial expressions during the song went from furrowed brow to surprised every time the bunny bopped the mice and when the fairy threatened to turn him into a goon. But when the fairy actually did turn the bunny into a goon, Maddie’s jaw dropped and she stared big-eyed at her dad. 

Chris couldn’t help but laugh at his daughter. At a young age, she was was extremely dramatic. 

Sammie looked down at the her and saw the same expression Chris did. She couldn’t help but giggle too. She knew her daughter was gonna be a drama queen one day. 

“Alright, my ladybug, you wanna pick a song?”

Maddie looked around as if she was trying to think of a song until her eyes landed on Dodger and Beau sleeping in their dog beds.

“BINGO, Daddy!” Maddie yelled. 

“Good ole B-I-N-G-O.” 

“I know this one, Daddy! Auntie Sanna taught me dis.” Andrew loved learning new things and was always ready to share.

“Auntie Shanna taught you a song? Did you thank her teaching you?” Sammie kissed the little boy on his head. 

Andrew nodded before Chris started out singing.

There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
B-I-N-G-O  
B-I-N-G-O  
B-I-N-G-O  
And Bingo was his name-o.

The kids yelled out Bingo and it had the entire room erupt into a fit of laughter. 

There was a farmer who had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
(clap)-I-N-G-O  
(clap)-I-N-G-O  
(clap)-I-N-G-O  
And Bingo was his name-o.

Sammie took hold of Maddie’s hands and clapped them for her. She giggled as she was playing with her during the song until Maddie stopped and turned into her mom a little.

“Did you feel that, ladybug?” Sammie smiled. Maddie just nodded. She took her hand and put it on the swell of her belly. Maddie’s eyes lit up again when she felt a little kick.

“Baby kicked!” Maddie exclaimed. 

“You wanna feel, bud?”

Sammie lifted her arm so Andrew could scoot in more to feel the baby move.

Chris’s ears perked up at what his daughter said. He put the guitar down then crawled over to Sammie and the kids with a smile on his face. 

Sammie smiled at Chris who watched his kids lost in the notion of being able to feel their little brother. Even though they had felt him kick before, it still amazed them. 

“Mommy, I think he wikes when us sings.” Andy whispered thinking he was gonna ‘wake’ the baby.

“I think he does. How about we see if he’ll settle down if we sing one last song. Daddy, you think we can sing one more song for these little ones?” Sammie gestured to her two babies and the little one still growing inside.

“Sure thing, Momma. Alright kiddos, Daddy is gonna sing one more song then it’s off to bed.”

Chris went over to where he was sitting and grabbed his guitar before moving back to where the kids and Sammie were settled. 

“How about one of Mommy’s favorite songs?” Chris looked as Sammie, who knew what song he was gonna play.

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep

Sammie instantly smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. After all this time, she still couldn’t get enough of all that he did for her. 

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true  
Sammie started to sing along until she was shushed by her kids.

“Daddy sing. You no sing.” Maddie whispered, lifting her head off Sammie’s belly. 

Sammie and Chris shared a laughed at the statement Madison made. Sammie had never been a good singer and was glad her daughter had no issues reminding her either.

Sammie smiled through the song, swaying as much as she could with two kids all snuggled around her. 

She was able to keep the tears at bay until Chris sung the last part of the song

When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart

Chris put the guitar down and moved over to his happy family. He unwrapped Andrew from Sammie’s arm and positioned him so he was snuggling with him. Sammie leaned her head on his open shoulder and sighed contently.

“I love you, Chris.”

“I love you, too, my Cinderella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> come follow me at @ariallane on tumblr


	4. I'll Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sammie brave a storm.

They hadn’t even made it off the elevator when Chris threw Sammie over his shoulder and carried her down the hall to their suite.

 

“Chris, put me down!” Sammie laughed, slapping Chris on his ass.

 

Chris gave Sammie a slap on her ass in retaliation.

 

“I will don’t you worry. I promised you Disney, alcohol, and lots of sex. One we’ve already accomplished and the other two need to rectify.”

 

“I know the other two need to be rectified. That’s why I wanna go back to the park and get a dole whip with rum, you dork!” 

 

“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” 

 

Chris pulled out the keycard to the hotel room from his pocket and unlocked the door. He entered the room and set Sammie down on her feet. She steadied herself by putting her hands on Chris’s shoulders. 

 

“Well, Chris, out of the two things we have left to rectify, which one would you like to tackle first?” Sammie wrapped her arms around Chris’s neck. 

 

“Well,” Chris placed his hands on Sammie’s hips. “I think we need to take advantage of the complimentary drinks the hotel offered us and then we can get down to having some fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Sammie kissed Chris before yelling, “I call dibs on the wine!” She beelined for the selection of wine. 

 

Chris just shook his head. That was his girl alright. 

 

After Sammie had poured herself a glass of wine and Chris grabbed his beer, the two settled in on the couch to watch some TV. 

 

They didn’t get very far watching TV when Chris decided to nuzzle his face in the crook of Sammie’s neck, which turned into some open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw.

 

“Chris, I thought we were going to watch some TV?” Sammie moaned. “I haven’t even finished my bottle of wine. I’m not drunk enough to do any of your new sex stuff.” 

 

Chris stopped kissing Sammie and looked up at her.

 

“Who said anything about new stuff? Baby, we have the whole weekend to ourselves. No work, family, friends, nothing. Just us. We can do new stuff later. Stop worrying, please.”

 

How could Sammie worry when her puppy-eyed boyfriend always said the right thing to her.

 

“You’re right. So how about we move this to the bedroom then?” Sammie ran her fingers through Chris’s hair.

 

“Why take it to the bedroom babe? This couch is huge! Plus, I don’t wanna get up. I’m comfy right here.” Chris settled himself in between Sammie. She just shook her head and laughed at her meatball of a boyfriend. 

 

Sammie put her hands on each side of his face and pulled a bit to bring his face to hers. Chris smiled into the kiss. His hands feel up underneath Sammie’s shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. She tugged on his shirt, letting him know she wanted it off. They stopped kissing for a moment so Chris could take his shirt off before diving right back in.

 

Their heated makeout session was rudely interrupted when they heard an emergency warning across the TV. 

 

“Chris. We need to. Pay. attention.” Sammie said between kisses.

 

Chris sighed and sat up to pay attention to the TV.

 

The program was interrupted by the local news informing them the hurricane had changed direction slightly and would be impacting the east coast of Florida in the next twenty-four hours. They listed the impact the storm would have in their area and what measures they needed to take to stay safe.

 

Chris looked over and could see anxiety written all over Sammie’s face. 

 

“Babe, it’s gonna be okay. I promise you.” Chris spoke softly, staying calm as to not upset her.

 

“Are you sure? Did you see how huge that hurricane is? Chris, we’re gonna die! We’re not gonna be okay.” Sammie was starting to panic.

 

Chris pulled her into his lap and began to rub her back. He knew her brain was working overtime and started to “shh” her brain. He could feel her eradicated breathing on his neck and knew she was trying to hold it in.

 

“Baby, I wanna go find something for you okay?” Chris shifted a little and Sammie’s grip around his neck tightened.

 

“No, please don’t go.” Sammie’s mumbled into his neck.

 

“Sam, I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go find something to help, okay? I promise I won’t be long.” 

 

Sammie lifted her head, looked at Chris, and nodded. She moved off his lap and moved over and rested her head on the arm of the couch. Chris got up, kissed her head before leaving their suite to find something he hoped would take her mind off what has happening.

 

He knew exactly what she needed; for him to play her a song on the guitar. He wasn’t sure what luck he’d have, but he was gonna try. He had nothing to lose at this point. 

 

“Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you by chance know where I can get a guitar on such notice with the storm approaching?” Chris asked the gentlemen at the front desk.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know of any stores nearby on such short notice. We have one we use when the band comes, but we’re not allowed to -”

 

“Please. I’d be willing to pay anything to just borrow it until to storm passes. My fiancee has major anxiety and news of the hurricane isn’t helping any. Please, I will pay. No one has to know I promise. I really could use this! You have no idea how happy you’d make me and her.” Chris was pleading with the young receptionist. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Sammie was pacing back and forth in her and Chris’s suite. She didn’t know what to do. She had already tidied up their suite by reorganizing their belongings in the bedroom and ensuite bathroom, the living room area, and the kitchen. She didn’t have anything else left to help cope with her stress. 

 

Sammie remembered seeing the maid’s cart down the hall when they were coming back from the park. Peeking her head out the door, she spotted the cart just a couple doors down. She propped the door open with the lock latch and walked to the nearby cart. She “borrowed” some supplies such as Windex, pledge, bathroom supplies, and some cloths to wipe down the furniture with. 

 

Sammie breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the suite. She put the supplies on the kitchen table and quickly got to work. She first tackled the bathroom; wiping down the mirrors, countertops, and toilet. Sammie scolded herself for not grabbing anything to clean the shower with. 

 

Next, was the kitchen, she washed the coffee cups and set them in the dish rack. She scrubbed the sink, countertops, and even wiped down the outside of the appliances. 

 

She was just about the start wiping down the tables and entertainment center in the living area when she heard Chris come in the suite.

 

“Sammie, baby, where are... what are you doing?” Chris looked at Sammie, confused as to how she'd gotten the cleaning supplies.

 

“I-I-” Sammie saw the M&M’s on the table and shoved them in her mouth so she didn’t have to answer Chris.

 

“Are you cleaning? How the fuck did you get cleaning supplies? Did you take them off the maid’s cart? You’re the reason she’s freaking out in the hall right now. Sam, c’mon, you gotta return that stuff.” Chris set the guitar down and walked closer to Sammie.

 

Sammie swallowed the chocolates before responding.

 

“I’m sorry, Chris. I just couldn’t sit here and do nothing. At least she doesn’t have much to clean when we leave now.” Sammie shrugged her shoulders.

 

She and Chris gathered the supplies and went to return them to the maid’s cart.

 

The maid was a little annoyed that someone had taken her supplies. Sammie apologized profusely before heading back to the room, leaving Chris out in the hall with the maid. Chris apologized for his fiancee’s behavior and tipped the maid a generous tip. 

 

Chris entered the hotel room and found Sammie sitting on the couch, pouting. Sitting next to her, he took her hand in his and reassured her everything was okay.

 

“No, it’s not, Chris. I can’t even go on vacation without freaking out and cleaning. I even organized the damn coasters.” Sammie looked at the coasters on the table.

 

Chris chuckled. “These things happen. No one is mad at you, Sammie. Everything is alright. And you know what, I brought up a little something for you.” Chris stood up to retrieve the guitar he left near the entrance.

 

Sammie smiled when she saw him with the guitar. She shook her head knowing that’s what he left to go do.

 

Just as Chris set down, the lights started to flicker and the wind and rain came barreling down. Chris went into the bedroom to grab some of the candles on the dresser and brought them in the living area. He placed them around the room and lit them, ready for when the power went out.

 

“Look at you, Mr. Evans. Trying to serenade a poor, emotional lady.” Sammie seductively said.

 

“Har har. I’m trying to be romantic ya know.” Chris sat down and brought up the guitar and placed it on his knee. 

 

“I’m sorry, Babe. Thank you for doing all of this for me. So what song are you gonna play tonight?” 

 

“You’ll just have to figure it out,” Chris smirked as he began to play the beginning of the song.

 

Sammie nodded along to beat. A smile grew on her face when she recognized the song. Her smile grew more when Chris began to sing.

 

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

 

Sammie mouthed the words as Chris sang, tears welling in her eyes.

 

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

 

Some tears leaked from her eyes and she continued to mouth along, smiling.

 

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

 

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

 

Chris nor Sammie had realized the power had gone out until Chris finished the song.

 

“You gonna be okay, Baby?” Chris asked, putting the guitar down pulling Sammie into his lap.

 

She sniffled and laughed telling him, she was going to be okay as long as she’s with him.

 

“I love you, Sammie.” Chris kissed the side of her head.

 

“I love you, too, Chris. Thank you.” Sammie tried to get out before crying.

 

“Hey don’t cry. It’s gonna be okay.” 

 

“I know. I’m crying because of that. I’m crying because you’re too good to me.”

 

“I’ll be your crying shoulder, Baby.”

 

“You’re a dork.” Sammie laughed.

 

“Love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Comments are appreciated.  
> Follow me on tumblr at @ariallane


	5. I Won't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries to win back Sammie.

To say that work had been stressful was a huge understatement. The day had started with Sammie waking up late, causing her to get ready in a rush. She'd forgotten her lunch on the kitchen counter and spilled her coffee all over her cream colored cardigan as soon as she got to work. 

 

When she finally made it to work, she discovered that the copies she'd sent in to the print shop had come back completely wrong, which meant she had to go make copies for the day at the last minute. It had been until she'd returned from the staff room that she discovered she'd locked herself out of her room. It had taken her over fifteen minutes to track down a custodian to open her door. 

 

As if her day couldn't get any worse, she ended up getting a flat tire on her way home. Luckily her father had taught her how to change tires, so she had been able to tackle that on her own. She added getting a new tire as well has dropping her clothes off at the dry cleaners to her list of things to do before she set out to Kellie’s tomorrow. 

 

It was past six by the time she finally got home, much later than she would have liked, and she hadn’t eaten anything but some crackers during lunch she had in her room for emergencies. She opted on ordering takeout from the local thai food place. 

 

Turning her phone on, she saw had a handful of messages. There were a couple from Kellie, confirming their girls' weekend. One from her mom about her plans for Thanksgiving. A couple from her sister-in-law also asking about Thanksgiving. Sammie could only assume her mom had talked to Mariah about the upcoming holiday. There were also a few from Chris. They ranged from “Good Morning” to “please call me.”

 

Sammie sat down in her plush chair with a glass of wine and let out a sigh. She heard the pitter patter of Beau walking in from the kitchen to living room. He sat right in front of her and put his head on her lap. She smiled as she bent down a little to rub the german shepard's head. 

 

“You’re my main guy, you know that? I can always count on you to be there for me.” Sammie scratched Beau’s head. He didn’t do much more than yawn and go back to resting his head back on Sammie’s lap. 

 

Sammie stopped rubbing his head and turned on the tv, hoping to find something to help her unwind. After seeing that there wasn’t much on by flipping through the guide, she went to the movie channels. She paused in her search when she saw that "What’s Your Number" was playing. She was tempted to watch the movie but was unsure, and decided at the last minute to watch the movie. 

 

She had no idea what possessed her to watching the movie. Luckily for her, the movie was a little more than half over. She didn't really pay attention to the movie, instead her focus was on her glass of wine and the texts she was exchanging with Kellie about their weekend plans.

 

"You don't know what you want, Ally! You're so busy trying to be what everyone else wants you to be, you don't know who you are!"

 

Her focused snapped back when she heard Chris's raised voice. She watched as his character deflated as he told Ally that he had changed because of her. Groaning and rolling her eyes, Sammie turned off the tv. She then grabbed her wine and made her way to her bedroom in search of a new way to unwind for the evening. 

 

After setting her wine down on her bedside table, Sammie went into the bathroom to wash her makeup off and then changed into one of her Boston University shirts and a pair of sleep shorts. Not wanting to be bothered with any interruptions for the rest of the night, she turned her phone off and grabbed one of the many novels on her to-read list. 

 

The next thing Sammie knew, it was morning came she didn't even remember falling asleep. Looking over at the clock, she saw it was just after eight and her bedside lamp was still on. After trying to figure out why her alarm didn’t go off, she remembered it was the weekend and that she had turned her phone off. 

 

Stretching, Sammie grabbed her phone before she settled back in her bed again. Wanting to check to see if she had missed anything, she powered the phone on.

 

There weren’t too many messages, but she had missed a call.. Tapping on the phone icon, she saw that the call had been from Chris and he had left a voicemail. 

 

Groaning, she debated whether to listen to it or not. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with this right now, considering she had a plans with Kellie, but she knew it would bug her if she ignored it. She pressed the speaker option on the phone to listen to the message as she sat up in bed.

 

“Hey, b- Sammie, it’s me... Chris. I...um...I’m calling to tell you I miss you. I hope I don’t go over my time here. But I wanted to express how much I love you and miss you.”

 

Sammie tried so hard to keep her tears at bay. She had been doing well the last week and a half. 

 

The dam finally broke when she heard the beginnings of a guitar and then Chris started singing. 

 

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up

 

Sammie didn’t even try to blot up the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

 

And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find

 

She knew those words were true. Chris would wait no matter how long it took. He was stubborn like that. It made her smile a little between the sniffles and the sobs.

 

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

 

“Damn is this thing still recording?” Chris spoke into the phone.

 

It made Sammie giggle a little bit. 

 

“Anyway, I hope it’s still recording... Sammie, I miss you so much. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. Just... please give me a call? Please tell me you’re okay. I’ll be here, patiently waiting for you, no matter how long. Okay, I gotta go, the guys are threatening me if I don’t go with them to the movies. Just please call, okay? I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


	6. Winne the Pooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' kids sing one of their favorite songs for him one morning.

“Daddy! C’mon!” Andrew tugged at Chris’s pants to get his attention.

 

“Hey there, Bud! What’s up?” Chris scooped up the three-year-old, tickling him.

 

“Daddy, stahp!” Andrew giggled. “You said I could show you what I learned.”

 

“What did you learn again?” Chris readjusted the toddler on his hip as they left Chris’s office.

 

“A new song. But I learnt it on the guitar.” 

 

“Will you tell Daddy the song?” 

 

“Nope.” Andrew shook his head dramatically. “We have to go get Mommy and Maddie and baby Wiam.” 

 

“Alright then. Let’s go find everyone.”

 

“Wike a mission?” Andrew’s eyes got big with excitement. 

 

“Yup, just like a mission.”

 

The two set out to find the rest of the Evans clan. They made a stop in the kitchen and they had no luck, much like they did then the walked into the family room. With no one else on the first floor of the house, they went over the gate, upstairs and heard a noise coming from one of the rooms.

 

“I think they’re in your room,” Andrew whispered loudly. The three-year-old had no concept of what whispering was yet.

 

“I think you’re right, Bud! Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

 

Chris walked quietly with Andrew on his hip, pressing a finger to his lips signaling they needed to be quiet. Andrew mocked his dad. The door was slightly ajar and Chris pushed it open more. What he found melted his heart and put a huge smile on his face. Sammie and Madison were on the bed with Liam, who was only a few months old, blowing raspberries on his belly, making him giggle. 

 

Andrew began to wiggle in his arms, letting Chris know he wanted down to join his mom and younger siblings. Chris happily put him down and watched him run into the room. Chris stayed at the opening of the door wanting to watch the interaction for a bit.

 

“Mommy!” Andrew yelled.

 

“Hey there, Bud! How’s my baby doing?” Sammie stopped tickling Liam for a minute to talk to her oldest.

 

“Nothin’. I wanna show you and Daddy something I learned.” Andrew climbed up onto the bed from the bench at the foot of the bed.

 

“You learned something?! You wanna show us right now? Well, we gotta find Daddy first. Did he help you over the gate to get here?” Sammie picked up Liam holding him.

 

Shaking his head, Andrew answered Sammie. “Nope. Daddy came with me too.”

 

Sammie looked over and saw Chris standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey there, Handsome. Are you done working already?” 

 

“For now. This one here,” he pointed to Andrew as he came into the room, “wanted to show me something. And I could use a break to spend some time with my family.” Chris leaned down kissing Sammie and then Liam.

 

“Daddy! You forgot me!” Madison pouted.

 

“How could I forget my little princess! Come here.” Chris gestured for Madison to come over to where Sammie was. She wobbled on the bed as she made her way to her dad. When she was close enough, Chris scooped her up and smothered her with kisses all over her face, eliciting giggles from the two-year-old .

 

“Alright, big guy. We’re all here. You ready to show us what you learned?” Chris sat down opposite of Sammie with Madison in his arm.

 

“I am, but Daddy, I might need your help. Oh, wait! I gotta go get something.” Andrew shimmied off the bed, running into his room.

 

“Do you know what he wants to show us?” Sammie asked, confused.

 

“Nope. I wish I did. Maddie, Sweetheart, do you know what your brother wants to show us?” Chris asked, bouncing her in his lap.

 

Madison shook her head. “No. But I heard him play something.”

 

“Do you know what he played?” He pressed on.

 

“No.” Madison pouted. “I didn’t know all the words.”

 

“That’s okay, Sweetheart. One day.”

 

Andrew came back with his little guitar that he got for this third birthday, last summer.

 

“Mommy, can you hold this while I got on the bed, please?” 

 

“I sure can. Thank you for using your manners.”

 

Andrew climbed back on and took his guitar from Sammie, thanking her.

 

“Okay, listen up people.” Andrew started off saying. “I teached myself to play a song and I wanna show you.”

 

“You learned to play a song? Bud, that’s awesome! What song?” Sammie asked, excited her oldest was taking on after Chris.

 

“Winnie the Pooh, Mommy! It’s my favorite.” 

 

Andrew has always been fond of Winnie the Pooh. He had a Pooh Bear he'd slept with since birth, which wasn't surprising as Chris loved Pooh as well.

 

“Well then, let’s not waste any time. Let’s hear you play.”

 

Andrew cleared his throat before he began.

 

_Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood,_  
_Where Christopher Robin plays._  
_You'll find the enchanted neighborhood,_  
_of Christopher's childhood days._

 

Andrew’s strumming didn’t exactly match with the song, but that didn’t stop the three-year-old from continuing.

 

_A donkey named Eeyore is his friend._  
_And Kanga and Little Roo._  
_There's Rabbit and Piglet._  
_And there's Owl._  
_But most of all Winnie the Pooh!_

 

At this point, Madison began to hum along, singing out a word or two she knew. Andrew missed a few words here or there, but overall was doing remarkably well for being three. Chris on the other hand, was singing along, muttering the words.

 

Andrew stopped singing to make an announcement,

 

“Okay, if you want, everyone can sing the last part of the song with me. But remember we have to sing it twice.”

 

And the family did just that, they sang along as Andrew “played” the guitar. 

 

_Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh,_  
_A tubby, little cubby all stuffed with fluff._  
_He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh,_  
_A willy, nilly, silly old bear._

 

_Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh,_  
_A tubby, little cubby, all stuffed with fluff._  
_He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh._  
_A willy, nilly silly old bear._

 

He tried to do what Chris does at the end of every song and strummed a little extra. When he was all done, the family erupted into claps and applauses. Andrew stood up and bowed. He then clapped and said, “Thank you so much!”

 

“You are most welcome, my little guitar twin,” Chris said, welcoming a hug from the young one.

 

“We’re guitar twins! Daddy, we can play songs together now.”

 

“That’s right. I’ll teach you all the songs I know.” 

 

Andrew fist pumped before going over and hugging Sammie.

 

“You did great, Bud! I loved it!” Sammie said.

 

“Thanks, Mommy. Maybe when Liam is older, I can teach him, too.” He leaned down and kissed his little brother on the forehead.

 

Sammie smiled at the interaction between her oldest and youngest and it melted her heart. She saw Andrew get up and go over to his sister and give her a kiss as well. Andrew was the most affectionate out of her children so far. 

 

“Daddy, can we go learn some songs now. I wanna show everyone next time we go see Nana.” 

 

“Madison, Sweetheart, can I go with your brother for a bit? When we’re done, I’ll come play with you, okay?” He kissed her on the top of her head.

 

“Okay. Can we watch Belle after?” Madison asked.

 

“Sure thing, Princess.” He picked up Madison off his lap and set her on the bed. 

 

Chris got up off the bed and followed Andrew into this room. He was excited to share his hobby with his oldest. He was looking forward to teaching him a lot of his favorite songs as well as spending some quality time with him as well.

 

Entering his room, Chris saw Andrew sitting at his little art station coloring something.

 

“What ya coloring there, bud?” 

 

“I’m drawing a picture, Daddy! You wanna see?” Andrew hopped off the chair and walked over with his photo.

 

The photo resembled scribbled figures of Andrew and Chris each with what looks like a guitar.

 

“What is this, Bud? It’s awesome.”

 

“It’s you and me, Daddy.”

 

“And what is it that we are holding?”

 

“They guitars, Daddy. But I need you to write something on there.”

 

“What do you need me to write?” Chris asked, walking into his room, picking up a crayon off his art station.

 

“The Adventures of Daddy and Andrew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Hush Little Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sing's to his wife's pregnant belly since he's keeping both of them up at night.

Sammie had been tossing and turning for the last couple of hours, not getting more than a few minutes of sleep in that time frame. And since Sammie wasn’t getting much sleep, neither was Chris. He felt bad that his wife, who was nearing the end of her pregnancy, couldn’t get comfortable. 

She stopped moving for a split-second, hoping this was gonna be a good spot to get comfortable. Chris moved up behind her, pulled her to him, and began rubbing circles on her belly.

“Is the little guy up again or your back hurting?” Chris murmured, kissing an open spot on her neck.

“A little bit of both. He’s going crazy. He must think it’s a rave or something. Little does he know, Mommy’s bladder and kidneys can’t take all the partying anymore.” Sammie groaned and moved her hand to up near her ribs, where the little guy decided to kick his little legs. 

Sammie had enough. She sat up, reached over and turned on the lamp, resting on the nightstand. Chris sat up as well, rolling over to turn on his lamp too. If she wasn’t going to sleep, she was going to make the most of her time. She grabbed the book she was currently reading, and opened it up to where she left off. 

“You’re actually gonna read right now?” Chris yawned, clearly tired.

“No one said you had to stay up with me. I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.” Sammie answered.

Chris moved closer to her and reached over Sammie grabbing the shea butter. 

Sammie glanced up from her book and saw what Chris was doing.

“Chris why do you have the shea butter? You already rubbed some coconut oil on my belly after our bath. Don’t you think putting shea butter on now is a little excessive?” She was clearly annoyed Chris was doting on her. 

She did love the attention Chris had been giving her, but since she was nearing the end of her pregnancy, it seemed as if he was hovering over her every minute. She just needed some breathing room.

“Babe, you and I both know when I put that coconut oil on, he calmed down. So let’s see if this works. If it doesn’t then I’ll go out and buy you some greasy hot wings with some ranch dressing, okay?” Chris pleaded.

“Damn you! You look too cute with those puppy dogs eyes. And wings do sound good. But what place is open at midnight?”

“Any sports bar of your choosing. So please will you let me put some shea butter on?” Chris whined, begging.

Sammie couldn’t stop smiling and she shook her head. “Yes. But no funny business Chris. I’m not in the mood.”

“Yes, Momma!”

Chris lifted the silk top up, exposing Sammie’s very pregnant belly. It was clear the baby was awake. He could see what looked like a little foot moving around. He smiled down at his soon-to-be son and couldn’t wait to hold him when he made his debut. 

Opening the shea butter, he squeezed some into his hands and began to rub Sammie’s belly. She flinched and moved a bit from the coolness of the contents, but quickly went back to reading.

Chris moved his face closer to her belly so he could sing to his little boy.

“Hey little guy. It’s Daddy. We need to go to sleep. Momma is tired with you keeping her up all night. I promise we’ll make it up to you, okay? But maybe if I sing to you it will help.”

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Daddy’s gonna buy you a Pat’s jersey._

_And if that Pat’s Jersey won't fit,  
Papa's gonna buy you a pair of Mickey Mouse ears._

“Chris, I don’t think either of those things are gonna fit him when’s he that little.” Sammie ran her fingers through Chris’ hair as she was still reading.

_And if those Mickey Mouse ears don’t fit,  
Daddy’s gonna ask Marvel for a baby cap suit._

“Honey, I’m sure he’ll be okay without a cap suit. At least until he’s old enough to know what superheroes are.” Sammie laughed.

“I know. But I can dream, can’t I? Besides, I think he’d look awfully cute in a photo with his superhero dad wearing matching costumes.” 

“I don’t doubt that. But I think you’re singing worked. He’s not moving anymore.” Sammie closed her book and pulled her shirt down.

“See I’m the ‘Dad Whisperer.’ it works every time.” Chris handed Sammie the shea butter, who put it on the nightstand.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself there, Captain. We’ll reevaluate this when this little guy arrives.” She points to her belly. 

“Since I got him to sleep, how about her go to sleep.” Chris wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I know what sleep you mean. However, this soon-to-be momma is tired. But thank you for helping the little guy to calm down and sleep.” Sammie gave Chris a soft kiss on his lips.

Sammie turned off the light and got in a comfortable sleeping position before Chris took his place, spooning her. He draped his arm over Sammie, resting on her belly, rubbing small circles. Before he drifted off to sleep he sang one more time.

_Hush little baby don’t say a word,  
Daddy is the baby whisperer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions welcomed! Follow me on tumblr at @ariallane!


End file.
